


Louis.

by jamil



Series: Harry y Louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Rude Louis, Sad Harry, harry con ojos de rana, larry stylinson - Freeform, leve mencion de Louis victima de homofobia, leve mencion de harry con alguien mas, louis encuentra alguien especial, se enamoran
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamil/pseuds/jamil
Summary: Desde hace un tiempo, Louis siente que algo le falta, pero no sabe qué. El se vuelve irritable cuando tiene que soportar la presencia de Harry con su novio, no es que sea homofóbico, solo no la tolera. Todo empeora cuando ellos rompen y ahora él y sus compañeros deben lidiar con un chico llorón y de ojitos verdes, eso último Louis nunca lo noto.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Harry y Louis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709368
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí Harry hace un tiempo, no pensé en una segunda parte, mucho menos un punto de vista de Louis y nunca que realmente me sentiría como en ese entonces para recurrir a estos bebés.
> 
> Estoy un poco decepcionada de eso, pero no tanto, porque podre traer un poco de Louis, aunque si les soy sincera ni yo se que pasa por su cabeza...
> 
> Tanto así que me costó un año entenderlo..
> 
> Los capítulos son igual de pequeños que los de Harry es corta también, no se si alguien vaya a leer y yo debería hacer otras cosas pero, bienvenidos.
> 
> Advertencia:
> 
> • Mención de Louis y Harry con otras personas.  
> • Pareja codependiente en un solo sentido.
> 
> Aún no se escribir pero es lo que hay, espero les guste y me den opiniones, todo cuenta.

\- No puedo. -había dicho Louis cuando su madre le habia hablado para enfrentarlo sobre aquel rumor que había recorrido toda la ciudad.

Louis llevo su mano al cuello sobando su nuca mientras respiraba, había sido difícil para él aceptar esto pero tenia que hacerlo al parecer no tenía alternativa, ella no se la había dado.

\- Esta bien si no puedes, Lou. Solo necesito la verdad. -la voz de su madre sonó cansada y hasta un poco harta, él lo entendió al final.

\- Es verdad. Todo es verdad.

Jay lo miró por un momento y sonrió. Trajo a su hijo consigo, sus brazos rodeándole en un estrecho abrazo contra su pecho, dio un beso en su mejilla derecha y asintió después. La sonrisa en sus labios cuando louis la vio de nuevo no tenía competencia, las comisuras de sus labios estaban tan ensanchadas que casi podía tener la afamada sonrisa _de oreja a oreja,_ sus ojos mostraban unas pequeñas arrugas que Louis mismo había heredado y podía ver su reflejo en sus cristalinos ojos.

Louis por un momento pensó que sería más fácil huir de la ciudad por la universidad y vivir su sexualidad a escondidas por lo menos hasta que se sintiera cómodo saliendo con una chica para presentar a Jay, lo único que no contó fue tener una ex novia demasiado rencorosa y que no iba a permitir que Louis hiciera todo lo planeado, por lo menos no sin divulgarlo por todo el lugar.


	2. Track 1

\- No entiendo por qué sigue saliendo con ese idiota.

Louis escuchó a Liam una vez más.

Habían estado en la cafetería, los cuatro juntos, lo más raro en estos días. Pero el pequeño Harry había estado acompañado del novio, que para cualquiera de los tres restantes era un cretino. Obviamente el único que no podía verlo era Harry, quien estaba en una burbuja donde el tal Nicholas era perfecto y Harry era una bolita llena de problemas que debía arreglar.

Habían estado sentados a la orilla de la mesa, la hamburguesa que este pidió había tenido queso cuando él no la habia pedido asi, se enojo, Harry trato de contentarlo, no funcionó, un Harry de ojos llorosos salió detrás, un Niall enojado detrás de Harry y eso dejaba a Liam y Louis analizando la situación.

\- Yo creo que solo no sabe que es estar enamorado, sino no dejaría que le hiciera lo que hace. -se encogió de hombros buscando su botella de refresco para dar un trago a esta. - O simplemente no puede superar que no es quien creía.

\- Pensé que Harry no te agradaba.

\- No se trata sobre si me agrada o no -giró los ojos al ver la sonrisa burlesca de Liam. -, me agrada, cómo podría convivir con él si no.

\- No lo se, siempre que estamos lo ignoras o lo ves mal, le ha dicho a Niall. -Liam volvió a sonreír de manera burlona como este solía hacer.

\- En fin. Si tanto les preocupa deberían ayudarlo, esa relación no le va dejar nada bueno.

Liam asintió mientras hacía a un lado su plato de comida vacío.- Hablando de relación, como va lo tuyo con...

\- No hay nada. -corto como solía hacer con cualquier conversación que se enfocara en sus problemas amorosos, sin embargo la cara frustrada de Liam le hizo doblar un poco las manos, por eso siempre era más fácil hablar con Niall, él sabía cuando la conversación era tensa. - No salgo con personas dentro entonces no está listo para dejar a su novia. Esta bien ya sabes que no era nada especial.

\- Nunca es especial. -bufo aunque esta vez no hubo burla.

\- Es porque simplemente no lo son. -se encogió de hombros y sonrió tratando de mostrar a su amigo que estaba bien.- Tú sí pero sigues empeñado en la heterosexualidad.

Liam carcajeo negando, su amigo quizá no estaba bien ahora, pero lo estaria.- A veces te odio, Lou.


	3. Track 2

Había llegado demasiado temprano si lo reconoce, pero es que la verdad desde que habían anunciado un proyecto en equipo, estaba un poco frustrado porque por mas que quisiera a sus amigos sabía lo perezosos y distraídos que solían ponerse, bueno en realidad solo Harry y Niall... Harry.

No habia llegado, ya estaban todos ahi y no habia ni una señal del señor ojos de rana, seguramente se había perdido por ahí para besuquearse con el novio, o en el peor de los casos se habría demorado por estar mandandole mensajes. Si Louis comenzaba a ser un poco honesto consigo el novio de Harry le caía un poco mal.

Lapuerta sonó y minutos después estaba un sonrojado Harry frente a lapuerta, sus rizos estaban muy marcados y vestía un camisa color coral que resaltaba muy bien su color de piel aunque como se veía en ese momento parecía que acababa de llegar de la playa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas delataban su piel irritada por el sol. Cuando Louis noto sus pantalones negros, apartó la mirada, había pasado demasiado tiempo viendo.

Harry se sentó a un lado de Niall, como para sorprenderse Louis lo notó,era demasiado ruidoso, _él junto a su celular_ y no lo dejaba concentrarse en lo que escribía en la máquina.

Liam y Niall desaparecieron por la comida, ellos ya tenían hambre porsupuesto, aunque Louis también.

-¿Harry, que subtema crees que puedes manejar mejor? -Louis preguntó mientras seguía mirando fijo al computador, pero al no recibir respuesta sus ojos buscaron al otro.

Había pocas veces donde Louis no sabia que decir o se mordía la lengua antes de hablar y al parecer esta era una de esas.

Estaba Harry claramente viendo fijamente al celular bajo la mesa, su rostro ahora era pálido y eso que había visto, ¿era una lágrima? Estaba estático mirandole que no notó cuán pesada pudo ser su mirada para Harry hasta que este volvió a verlo pero ni asi Louis pudo apartar la mirada al ver las lágrimas ocultas en sus ojos. Por una extraña razón Louis sintió un enorme enojo.

\- Seguro Louis ya está contándote sus depravaciones -se escuchó la voz de Niall cuando los chicos volvieron, al mismo tiempo que señalaba las mejillas rojas de Harry y después todos reían.


	4. Track 3

Por tan bien que se llevará con Liam, Niall siempre era la mejor opción para despejarse, no hacía tantas preguntas y comprendía el silencio, era ese tipo de persona que entendía tu ánimo con solo estar contigo unos segundos, también era el tipo de persona que no le molestaba el silencio. Sin embargo estaban ahí compartiendo una partida en el nuevo nintendo que Niall había conseguido, había un poco de frituras en la mesa y Louis ya tenía su gaseosa vacía.

Louis había recurrido a él desde temprano, cuando la imagen de Harry llorando días atrás no se iba de su mente.

Sonó un móvil y Niall contesto podía oír una voz afligida y un poco inconsolable, era Harry. Su amigo colgó y lo miró con disculpa mientras pausaba el juego en la pantalla, levantándose después, cosa que Louis siguió.

\- Lo lamento, es Harry. -suspiro, como si esperara alguna molestia por parte de Louis.- Terminó con Nicholas, está destrozado.

\- Lo escuche.

\- Quiere compañia, yo...

\- Vamos.

La impresión en los ojos de Niall no paso desapercibida para Louis y se preguntó qué tan miserable había sido con el ojitos de rana para que tanto él como Liam se sorprendieran cuando deseaba ser amable, pero ni siquiera eso era para pensar ahora cuando Harry estaba mal en su departamento y con lo dramático que era... lo mejor era salir para allá.

Cuando llegaron Louis no se sintió sorprendido ni molesto por Harry no se dio cuenta de su presencia, sino de solo en la de Niall que en cuanto abrió la puerta se abrazó a este con fuerza, lloro sin vergüenza y Louis pudo ver un pequeño e indefenso Harry roto que jamás imaginó ver. ¿Esto había hecho Nicholas? ¿Tan importante sería ese idiota como para quebrarlo así?

Harry lo miró y Louis tragó, podía ver el dolor vivo en sus ojos, deseaba tanto patear un trasero en específico.

\- Deberías ir a casa Lou, yo iré apenas le deje la sopa hecha.

Niall hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado parado en la sala de Harry todo el tiempo que este había llorado en el sofá junto a Niall hasta quedarse dormido. Hacía mucho que habia estado ahi que ya ni lo recordaba. Ahora estaba en la cocina frente a la estufa con sus pies negándose a ir a cualquier parte.

\- ¿Puedes llevarlo a la cama? Sera incomodo para él dormir ahí.

Niall lo miró por un momento como si tratara de leerlo pero finalmente asintió.- Estará bien, ya es tarde vuelve a casa.


	5. Track 4

Louis alcanzo a ver a Harry y Niall sentados en su mesa, este último los llamó con un brazo como si no pudieran verlos, Harry estaba rojo hasta las orejas, probablemente lleno de llanto o había llorado antes, cuando se sentaron pudo escuchar un suspiro demasiado angustiante por parte de Harry.

No quedaba nada del ojos de rana que había conocido, ya nunca sonreía, ahora no estaba en la burbuja de su celular, pero si estaba aislado de todos sumido en su propio llanto volviéndose la persona más sola y rota que Louis jamás imaginó conocer. Estaba tan cansado de ese idiota incluso de Harry por permitir que le hicieran todo aquello, así que sin pensárselo demasiado término por chasquear sus labios y dejar que esa lengua suya soltara lo que llevaba atrapado.

\- Solo déjalo ir, -interrumpió la conversación cordial que Liam había comenzado.- deberías aceptar que no es para ti, el mismo te lo dijo, de ser lo contrario nada de eso hubiera pasado.

\- Louis... -este no se inmuto aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mirada asesina que Niall le dio y al mismo tiempo busco un poco de apoyo en Liam, sin embargo Louis los ignoró a ambos

\- Pero no puedo, Louis -su voz salió ronca y rota, estaba por llorar de nuevo. -, ¿cómo es que solo así dejo de amarme?, ¿un día solo se despertó y eligió no amarme más?

Louis jamas se habia sentido cercano a Harry, probablemente los primeros días cuando se conocieron pero pronto Harry se había conseguido un novio y eso se había perdido. Aun así el verle de esta forma creaba tanta impotencia en él, mas porque no entendía las absurdas ganas de protegerlo. No quería volverle a ver llorar, ni verlo tan roto como lo hacía en ese momento. Por eso cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Harry prometió internamente que así sería.


	6. Track 5

Después de lo sucedido en la pizzeria, nadie había hablado de eso, por lo menos no con Harry y tampoco con Louis.

Este último sintio que habia sido mas duro de lo normal, pero es que Harry no reaccionaba con nada de lo que le dijeran, ahora ya había cesado de llorar en público, pero pocas veces se aparecía en sus reuniones, seguramente porque se sentia odiado por ellos. No era nada más que su culpa y debía arreglarlo, lo haría esa tarde en la reunión, no solía asistir a estas pero era la mejor ocasión para redimirse.

 _"Ya están en la fiesta."_ escribió el mensaje de texto para Niall que rápidamente respondió: _"Acabamos de llegar Liam y yo, te salvaste de Harry ;)"_ Louis podía sentir el sarcasmo de Niall tan latente pero el pequeño emoticono le quedaba claro y como era que estaba en problemas, quizá no tan graves pero si que le confirmaban que era un maldito.

Bloqueo su celular y camino al departamento de Harry, honestamente no sabía si era buena idea, pero lo que si sabia es que Harry lo merecía, aún recuerda como sus ojitos de rana se ensancharon y vio en ellas cuando le hablo de aquella forma, era verdad que le irritaba pero nadie merecía sentirse de aquella forma, además eso no ayudaba a que Louis cumpliera lo que deseaba.

Toco la puerta y se planteó el irse, de hecho no toco mas, estaba por irse cuando la puerta se abrió. Se encontró con un Harry de ojos llorosos, carita hinchada y la nariz roja como Rodolfo, Louis fruncio el ceño, Nicholas seguía afectandolo igual, pudo ver una ligera mueca en el rostro de Harry y trato de suavizarse.

\- Vine para que vayamos a la fiesta -dijo cruzándose brazos sobre su pecho. Okay no había sido tan suave, pero apenas estaba probando, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry lo miró confundido antes de negar.- No iré.

Louis lo evaluó por unos segundos, seguía en pijamas, comprendió lo que era sentirse así, él había estado así en Donny alguna vez. - Harry...

\- Estoy viendo una película y de verdad quiero verla -pudo ver lo avergonzado que se sentía- , por eso no podré ir.-aunque enseguida ya no hubo vergüenza sino que pudo ser una mirada amenazante para Louis, de no ser porque este tenía una cara demasiado tierna.

\- Esta bien, me quedo entonces contigo, podemos pedir algo para comer.

Con el ceño aún fruncido camino al interior directo hacia el sofá donde encontró una almohada con un suéter que había visto en alguien más, Louis la miró y terminó por aventarla desdeñosamente lejos de ahí.

Sintió la mirada de Harry por unos minutos pero no dijo nada, hasta que este se sentó a su lado y sugirió algo para comer, fue que Louis habló nuevamente.


	7. Track 6

Cuando Louis se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por Harry estaban en clases, no podía dejar de ver ese peinado con cabellos sueltos por todos lados pero que aun asi le hacia ver increíblemente bello, su piel resaltaba y dejaba ver esos ojos de rana tan verdes como los recordaba, estos ya no eran rojos y Harry ya no tenía el rostro hinchado como siempre. Se asustó, pero no fue nada que no pudiera manejar y por manejar quería decir que no tenía nada de raro que él estuviera fuera del departamento de Harry con una excusa sobre salir a caminar donde los chicos no habían asistido y solo quedaban ellos dos.

Se encontraban caminando sin ningún rumbo, Louis los había guiado hasta uno de los puentes de londres, aunque no tenía un destino específico. Louis había tomado un cigarrillo porque puede que estaba un poco nervioso. Solo un poco.

Cuando miro como Harry estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos después de una larga caminata, supo en qué pensaba y tuvo que tragar el sabor amargo que eso le produjo para poder hablar.- Deja de pensar en él.

Soplo humo enseguida y pudo notar como Harry reaccionó probablemente al recuerdo de lo que fuera, negó a sus adentros y se acercó para poder rodearle con un abrazo fuerte contra su cuerpo, cuando este sollozo, noto que su corazon tambien se sentia triste.

\- Mierda, Harry. -dijo Louis.

Escucho como Harry frotó su nariz contra una de sus manos y probablemente borró sus lágrimas con ayuda de su abrigo para después encontrarse con su mirada que le evaluó y se pregunto como ese chico podía estar tan enamorado de un imbécil.


	8. Track 7

\- ¿Que nosotros cancelamos?

\- Dios, Liam callate. -Louis rodó los ojos y terminó evitando la entrada de ambos a la biblioteca.- ¿Me vas a cubrir o no?

\- ¿Este es especial? -el otro le miró por un momento esperando una respuesta afirmativa, si bien jamas habia sido fanático de ser amigo de una pareja, no significaba que no deseaba que sus amigos estuvieran felices.

\- Lo es, más de lo que crees.

La sonrisa de Louis en su rostro le hizo saber a Liam que en realidad si estaba siendo sincero, no podía idealizar una fantasía donde ambos amigos estaban felices, especial Louis, que aunque muchas veces lo había visto sonreír y bromear, pero nunca lo había visto completo, o por lo menos con una sonrisa que se muestra en su mirada, justo como la que se muestra en su rostro ahora que se dirigen hacia la biblioteca.

Louis estaba contento más allá de lo normal, hasta en la forma que se burlaba de Liam había un toque diferente, incluso este se podía sentir feliz también. Fueron callados por la bibliotecaria y terminaron enviando pronto en sus respectivos asientos Louis precipitando un poco para quedarse frente a Harry, cosa que no reconocería.

Animado comenzó planear sobre algo para el sábado, al ver como Harry lo miraba trato de integrarlo y que opinara, pero este solo asentía y estaba sonrojado, algo en Louis se removió y trato de ignorarlo, el recuerdo de alguien más no iba arruinarlo.


	9. Track 8

Entonces Louis ya había aceptado lo bien que se sentía con Harry y quería un acercamiento más a este antes de asustarlo con respecto una cita. El problema es que Harry quiso confirmar la salida al cine en voz alta y de paso poder quejarse con Niall y Liam por seguir plantandolos. Eso resultó un Niall burlesco, diciendo como Louis no podía encontrar formas de estar con Harry o lo pobre que eran sus excusas. Lo bueno que eso demostró que Harry no se veía incómodo ni mucho menos se apartó de Louis.

Incluso en la fila de la taquilla, a pesar de que no era un lugar lleno, sus brazos y hombros se rozaban continuamente, incluso habían elegido la película en susurros cuando Niall y Liam habían estado parloteando cual seria el mejor filme.

Harry se ofreció a pagar y Louis seguia muy ensimismado en lo bonita que era su voz como para tomarle la delantera y pagar, aunque si era honesto eso ayudaba a que comprara más dulces para Harry, haciéndole recordar mentalmente conseguir un empleo físico, el dar tutorías de química en la universidad no le alcanzaría para invitar a Harry a salir. Dios, Louis estaba tomado.

Para cuando volvió ese pensamiento a su cabeza se encontró mirando a Harry en lugar de la película, afortunadamente Louis había tenido a dos chicas repitiendo todos los hechos a un lado de él por lo que sería fácil decir que había ocurrido.

Hasta que Harry brincó en su lugar en una escena sacando una risita de Louis, quien se descubrió al dar a notar que lo veía, por lo que solo negó como si se burlara para no parecer sorprendido.

\- ¡No me digas que no te tomo desprevenido! -se inclinó a la altura de su oído y Louis debió recordar cómo es que él no tenía reacción a esas cosas tan sencillas.

\- La verdad es que no.

Acepto con una sonrisa mientras miraba al bonito ojos de rana fruncía adorablemente el ceño.- ¿Cómo fue eso, hasta Liam se sorprendió?

Louis se acercó ahora, su respiración contra su oído, tenía que limitarse a no ser tan obvio.- Yo solo estaba viéndote a ti.

Y Dios, el simplemente no había dicho eso.


	10. Track 9

El invierno estaba llegando lentamente y Louis llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas que cubría con ayuda de su chaqueta de mezclilla a diferencia de Harry quien llevaba una de mangas largas y que dejaba ver un poco de su bonito cuello.

Tenían unos veinte minutos caminando a casa de los amigos de Louis, iban a cenar y por fin les iba a presentar a Harry a esa bola de revoltosos.

\- ¿Entonces Liam y Niall no pudieron venir? -Harry preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos que se trataban de conseguir encender aquel cigarrillo.

\- ¿Uh? -pregunto confundido.

\- Que si Niall y Liam no pudieron venir esta vez tampoco.

Louis le miró por unos segundos antes de tomar una calada, su mano libre se fue a un bolsillo delantero de su pantalón al mismo tiempo que vio a Harry frunciendo el ceño ante eso. Bueno, no seria tan facil.

\- Creo que está claro que yo estuve mintiendo sobre eso, solo para salir contigo. -se encogió de hombros tratando de lucir lo más despreocupado, aunque no pudo volver a tomar el cigarrillo, esta vez era la más sincera cómo se dirigía a Harry.

— Yo pensé que no te agradaba. —las palabras fueron acompañadas con un bonito sonrojo.

Louis suavizó los músculos de sus hombros y volteo hacia él, sin interrumpir el camino que llevaban. —¿Por qué?

— Siempre hacías una mueca al verme— Louis frunció el ceño y Harry río señalándole— ¡Justo como eso!

— Bueno. —bufó Louis mientras el otro se preparaba para la ola de honestidad— Ignorando el hecho de que recordaste a tus amigos solo cuando los necesitaste, te la pasabas llorando en todos los rincones por un imbécil.

Sonrojado, Harry golpeó su hombro.—¡No me la pasaba llorando en los rincones!

— Es verdad, —asintió con una sonrisa— llorabas en todos lados.

Louis le atrapó en un abrazo acercándole a su pecho, cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar con una piedra, se acomodó en el hueco que formaba la curvatura del cuello de este, quién trato de no sentirse derretir, habría dejado un beso sobre sus cabellos de no ser porque fue interrumpido por una voz varonil que hablo más alto de lo normal.

— Dejen de llorar, Tommo y su novio ya llegaron.

Louis rió realmente feliz, por primera vez, al escuchar a Sam.


	11. Track 10

La ultima vez que habia estado tan nervioso fue el dia que le pidio salir a Harry de manera oficial, sus manos habian sudado toda una semana antes y probablemente se le habria bajado el nivel de azucar algunas veces. Deseaba que esta vez fuera de ensueño, tanto para él como para Harry, finalmente se lograba sentir completo y deseaba que Harry se sintiera de la misma forma.

Ahora sus manos estaban sudando de nuevo, mientras mostraba una cajita de musica a Harry con una linda muñeca de ballet, apenas la habia visto en el ventanal sabia que era ideal para su chico asi que no dudo en hacer un gasto extra a su cuenta bancaria para llevarla.

Sin embargo el otro solo seguía mirando, solo deseaba no haber repetido un regalo, lo habia visto en algunas amistades antes.

\- ¿Te gustó? -la voz sonaba insegura por mas que quiso disimularlo, aunque su agarre alrededor de Harry no se aflojaba.

\- Por supuesto – lo escucho murmurar levantando la mirada solo para encontrarse con la de Louis, quien se dio cuenta de su ceño fruncido cuando Harry llevó una de sus manos solo para pasar sus dedos por encima de las líneas. - No hay cosa que hagas que no me guste, me tienes en tus manos, no deberías preocuparte por eso.

Louis lo miro por un momento mas, buscando si esto no era solo alguna forma de consolarlo como cuando Louis hizo los panqueques o intento arreglar la television de Harry antes de llevarla con un técnico, pero no habia nada de eso. Al contrario, Louis se asusto al ver tanta sinceridad en sus _ojitos de rana_ , finalmente Louis habia encontrado su lugar.

Un lugar ademas de casa, donde no seria juzgado, donde seria tan amado como él amaba, donde seria especial, tanto como la persona que estaba a su lado. Deseaba tanto poder tener tiempo como para vivir miles de veces momentos de felicidad tan hermosos como este.


End file.
